1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation device capable of forming a plurality of reduced images on an output medium, and a computer-readable record medium to be used for implementing such an image formation device.
2. Prior Art
Image formation devices (printers, personal computers, etc.) capable of the so-called “index printing” are widely known (e.g. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-66986). For example, the user of a digital camera can pull out a memory card (storing image data of pictures (photos) shot with the camera) from the camera, insert the memory card into a card slot of a printer having the index printing function, and properly operate the printer to make the printer carry out the index printing. In the index printing, the so-called index images or thumbnail images (as reduced images of the image data of the pictures) are printed on a sheet (e.g. paper) in a prescribed layout. The index printout allows the user to view a large number of pictures at once and with ease, select pictures that should be printed out, check each picture before the printing, etc.